Coming Home
by daceeygirl159
Summary: After two years away from home, Gabriella Montez is finally returning to her old home. She makes new friends but also sees old friends, along with her past.  Rated M...just in case. ;


_**Coming Home- Chapter 1**_

She was finally home. After two long years on the other side of the country, Gabriella Montez was home again.

When she was 15 her and her mother moved to New York for her mother's job. Gabriella missed her friends while she was gone. Especially a certain blue eyed boy.

"Gabi honey, get ready. We're going over to the Bolton's for dinner soon," Maria Montez yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Gabriella took a deep breath. She was currently standing in front of her mirror, studying herself.

She was a lot different than she was two years ago. Her hair was longer, almost to her butt, and she had gotten much smaller.

When Gabriella was younger she had always had problems with her weight. She wasn't completely over weight but she wasn't where she should have been either.

In New York she decided to go for a new look. She went to a nutritionist who helped her lose some weight and also started working out.

Now, she was down to just 105 pounds.

To most people she would seem "anorexic" or "bulimic" but Gabriella was happy where she was. She wasn't far off from what she was supposed to weigh either.

She was 5"4 so her weight should be 125-130. Well...maybe little but, who cares?

"Yes mother, I'm just finishing my makeup," Gabriella yelled back to her mother.

She put some mascara on her eye lashed before standing up. She made sure her tank top wasn't showing too much before grabbing her phone and heading downstairs.

In the car Gabriella could feel her palms start to sweat. She was very nervous about seeing her friends again, especially her teenage crush, Troy Bolton.

Troy and his parents didn't live far away so Maria pulled into the driveway only five minutes later.

"Alright honey, let's go see everyone again!" Maria said excitedly as she got out of the car. Gabriella gave her a timid smile and followed her up to the door.

Maria looked at Gabriella and raised her eyebrows before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Troy's mother, Lucille. Her eyes widened and she made a small gasp before swiftly taking Gabriella into her arms.

"Oh sweetie how much we've missed you," she pulled back and studied Gabriella, "and you've grown so much. You are so beautiful, like always."

Gabriella smiled softly. She had loved Lucille, well she still did, but she had been like another mother to her.

Maria and Lucille had their little reunion before Lucille invited them in.

"Come on in you two, we've been waiting for a while." Lucille said excitedly.

Gabriella and her mother followed her into the living room where everyone was sitting either around a card table playing cards or watching the football game.

Lucille stopped them right outside the entrance, before anyone could see them.

"Now Jack and I didn't tell everyone that you were coming, we wanted it to be a surprise so everyone should be really surprised to see you!" Lucille whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened. That meant that Troy had no idea she was coming.

They slowly entered but no one noticed them, they were too busy with the things they were doing.

Gabriella scanned the room until her eyes landed on the person she was looking for, and what she saw made her stomach turn.

Troy was sitting on the couch. A guy that looked his age was sitting beside him but, on the other side, Troy had his arm around a blonde who Gabriella didn't recognize.

The other boy looked up and his eyes met Gabriella's. His eyes widened and he nudged Troy with his elbow and whispered something.

Troy slowly turned his head to her direction.

His eyes widened and he froze, starring at Gabriella. Gabriella felt herself blush when he didn't look away.

"Brie?" Gabriella saw him whisper. She wanted to go to him and talk to him but before she could move she heard a familiar high pitched voice behind her.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella smiled and turned to see Sharpay Evans, her best friend, quickly moving towards her.

Everyone fell silent in the room then. They all turned their heads to see Gabriella and her mother standing there.

The next thing she knew Sharpay was tackling Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and hugged Sharpay back as hard as she could, she had missed her so much since she was gone.

Everyone stood to greet them then. Gabriella said hello to her other old friends before Sharpay pulled her out to the backyard and they sat on the pool deck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Sharpay demanded as soon as they were seated.

"I thought that Lucille would tell you, I just found out that she didn't when I got here!" Gabriella defended herself.

For the next half hour they talked, catching up on the two years that had gone by, until the sliding glass doors opened and the boy who had been sitting beside Troy came out.

To Gabriella's surprise, Troy followed the blonde girl close on his heels.

His eyes immediately caught hers and he held them.

"So, you're Gabriella right?" the other boy pulled up a chair beside Gabriella and took a seat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Troy sit on the porch swing with the blonde.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella. And you are?" she asked. The boy smiled and Gabriella couldn't help but noticed how charming his smile was. He had pearly white teeth and they had a certain shine to them.

"I'm Clint baby, and it is so nice to meet you." He said in a deep voice that Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at.

"So Gabi, do you wanna go for a dip in the pool?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nervously ran a hand through her long, straightened hair. She had forgotten to bring a bathing suit.

"I wish Shar but I didn't bring a suit," she said quietly. Sharpay giggled and stood.

"I always bring an extra silly, I'm sure you can fit into mine." She said brightly before exiting into the house.

"I'm gonna go get my truncks, I'll be right back darlin'. You stay right here ya here?" Clint said in a southern accent. Once again Gabriella felt herself giggle at his voice as she nodded.

Then she remembered, that left her alone with Troy and his blonde girlfriend.

"Babe I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back okay?" the blonde said standing up. Before she left she leaned down and kissed him while running her hands down his chest.

Gabriella involuntarily shivered as she watched the scene unfold.

When the girl pulled back she turned and smirked at Gabriella, giving her a hard look before also disappearing into the sliding doors.

Gabriella raised her eyes brows and took a deep breath. This was going to be a very akward night.

She stared at the sun which was setting low into the sky, not wanting to make eyes contact with Troy.

"Gabriella?" his soft voice was like music to her ears.

She snapped her head up and studied his face. He was starring at her contently, his blue eyes looking into hers.

"When did you get back?" he asked softly, breaking the silence. Gabriella shook her head slighty and blinked a few times before clearing her throat.

"Uhm, we got in this morning, early. Mami was rushing around trying to get everything out of the boxes and put up," Gabriella laughed softly at the memory. What she didn't expect was his soft laugh to mingle with hers.

Gabriella looked down at her lap, savoring the sound of his laugh. Silence fell over the scene once again but Gabriella didn't mind, she liked the time alone with him.

"You've changed," Troy stated quietly, his sweeping over her. Gabriella looked down and blushed.

"Yeah, I needed a change." She said. Troy smiled softly and nodded understandingly.

"I missed you Brie, a lot." Troy blurted out suddenly. Gabriella's eyess widened and she searched his eyes, looking for some kind of joke to be hidden in there. When she saw none she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Before Troy could explain the glass door opened and Sharpay came out.

"I got your swim-suit Gabi, it's pink is that alright?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella gave her a small smile and nodded. She stood and took the swim-suit before looking back at Troy one last time.

He had his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair. Gabriella sighed and started towards the bathroom.

For the rest of her night the image of the boy with the deep blue eyes was stuck in her head.

**Alrighty then, this was just like an experiment of mine. Tell me what you think! Feedback pleasse! :) Hehe, reviews! Thaanks, looove to you! 3**

**-Daceey(:**


End file.
